


Always Forbidden

by pluralmoons



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Language, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!George, Swords & Sorcery, Time Skips, magic!dream, magic!sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluralmoons/pseuds/pluralmoons
Summary: “This world has many dangers Clay,” Clay’s mom quietly says, hugging her son goodbye, “I know you think you can handle them, but...be careful out there.”Tears streamed down his mother’s face, he knew he had to leave, he had no other option, it was for her sake. Not only hers but the rest of his family, Sapnap’s too. He knew this would be his final goodbye.“I’ll be back,” Clay promises, he waves as a sad look crosses his face. Sapnap gives him a reassuring look.“Let’s go,” Sapnap says, trying not to show the true fear he felt. He was fairly certain they wouldn’t be back. Ever. Or, at least not for a very long time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Six

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fanfiction i've actually fully committed to writing, and the first thing i'm uploading anywhere. hope you enjoy :)

“Hey! Wait!!” Nick yelled, running, trying hard to not trip over any rock that seemed to mysteriously appear in front of his feet, “Come back here!”

“Haha! You wish!” Clay yelled back in response, Nick currently chasing him through the small village they resided in, sunshine beaming against both their faces.

Catherine sat idly by, watching as her son was chased around like a dog by Nick, his best friend. She couldn’t help but let a smile creep up her face. Both of their families lived in a small village not too far from the castle, where Peter, Nick’s dad work and where King Daniel of Caspian and the rest of the royal family resided. The castle was grand, having been there herself once, but that was a long time ago. She tried not to recall it, but the memory haunted her. Unbeknownst to Clay, or anyone for that matter, when she was pregnant with Clay she watched her husband get executed there.

The kingdom of Caspian had no kindness in its heart for magic users, they saw it as a danger, a threat to their safety and the rest of the world. Because of this, any and all magic users were promptly executed. Her husband being one of them. It had happened so quickly, one second magic was accepted and used to help grow crops and do household chores. It was looked upon as a tool, nothing more to most people. But, a group of people took it too far. King Schlatt, the brother of King Daniel, had been king before his brother. Schlatt saw magic as a weapon, something that could be used to over power others and take complete control. Catherine remembered the day that Schlatt was killed by a fatal hit to the gut. It had happened so quickly, no one knew what to do, so the King’s Council made the decision to coronate his brother, Daniel. Schlatt had left no heirs, so it was their only option. Daniel, as soon as he took the throne made the decree to ban magic, he detested the thoughts his brother had. He was appalled by the use of magic.  
Catherine remembers the news spreading like wildfire through all the villages. They were places where magic was a normal occurrence, no one thought of it as dangerous. But it all changed when Daniel took the throne, they were all to be killed, none remaining.

Catherine was quickly pulled from her train of thought when she heard Nick yell, “I gotcha now Clay!”

She sighs, trying to shake the memory. She enjoyed watching the boys have fun, unbeknownst to the truth. A truth she was well aware of, both boys possessed some traces of this magical ability.

She didn’t have the heart to tell anyone. She as well shared this magical ability, but kept it hidden, hoping, that just for a moment they could be safe. Safe away from the brutality of the world they will soon be put up against. And, that they wouldn’t die, that they could live a normal life.

Clay and Sapnap may not have been aware of their power yet, but Catherine could feel it. She could feel a large amount of magical energy, continuously growing, just waiting to explode. The power she felt off the boys was more powerful than anything she had even sensed before. 

But she shook the thought, _let them enjoy it here while they can. _Catherine lets out a sigh.__

__Nick continues to chase Clay, stopping only briefly to pick up a stick, “Fight me like a real knight Clay!” he yells._ _

“You could never beat me!” Clay replies, scooping up a nearby branch, and raising it as if it was a sword. 

“We’ll see about that,” Nick hollers as a grin crosses his face, “I’ll beat you, you’ll see!”

Clay smirks in reply and rushes towards Nick, putting all his force into it, which wasn’t that much. They begin swinging at one another, brisk swipes aimed towards the other. Catherine lets out a laugh and watches as the boys continue trying to swipe at each other. She can’t stop smiling, _nothing beats watching them have fun. ___

__Nick lets out a sigh of annoyance when Clay steals a swipe at his feet, not-so-gracefully knocking Nick to the ground, losing his balance._ _

__“Ha!” Clay exclaims, raising his hands in victory._ _

__“Why do you always win,” Nick grumbles, sitting there in defeat._ _

__“I’m just better,” Clay smiles, offering a hand to Nick, “You’ll be as good as me in no time!”_ _

__Nick smiles, gratefully taking Clay’s hand and hoisting himself up. The boys exchange smiles, Nick immediately taking his chance and begins chasing Clay again. Both boys laugh hysterically as Clay whips around and tackles Nick to the ground. Their laughter amplifies, both falling into giggling fits._ _

__Once both boys had calmed down a bit, Nick promptly jumps up, offering a hand to Clay. Clay takes his hand and hoists himself up, “Wanna go to our spot?” he whispers._ _

__“Yeah!” Nick says, a bit too loud, “Let’s go!”_ _

__Catherine looks at them and smiles, she knows exactly where they are going, but let’s them think that it’s their little secret._ _

__\---_ _

__After running out of view from Clay’s home, the boys started walking. It took them a moment, but soon they reached the forest, which was not so far from Clay’s house. His village, while still being close to the castle still bordered the forest. And, in Clay’s mind, it was a perfect place to mess around. Clay had never seen anyone else in the forest, and when he asked the other boys in the village they simply replied with varieties of ‘I’m not allowed’ or ‘Mother says it’s dangerous’. Clay never understood why, and anytime he would ask his mom she wouldn’t give a straight answer. But, it didn’t really matter that much to him, since it meant that him and Nick could do whatever they wanted in peace._ _

__“Last one to the spot’s a rotten egg!” Nick exclaims, immediately bolting further into the forest._ _

__“That’s not fair!” Clay yells after him, picking up speed as he begins to run after Nick, “You got a head start!”_ _

__All he got in response was a laugh from Nick, he started running as fast as he could to catch up with him, but with no luck. Nick had really had a head start._ _

__“Haha, you lost!” Nick teases, laughing as Clay catches up to him._ _

__“As I said, you had a head start!” Clay retorts, “So, it doesn’t count.”_ _

__“It so does! You're just a sore loser!” Nick replies, poking fun at Clay’s pride, trying to get him to accept defeat._ _

__Clay huffs. While Nick was distracted basking in his victory, Clay snatched his wrist and drags him closer to the stream. The sound of water trickling across rocks grows ever stronger._ _

__“Let go of me-” Nick begins to say trying to get Clay to release his grip on his wrist, that’s when he realized what they were doing, and asks, “Rematch?”_ _

__“You bet!” Clay says, finally releasing Nick’s wrist as they reach a small beach near the river, a small overhang protects them from anyone’s wandering gaze. A perfect spot they had found only a few months prior. It was also where they stored the wooden swords Nick’s father had graciously given them._ _

__They draw their swords and prepare, getting into the stance Nick’s dad had taught them not so long ago. Nick’s dad, otherwise known as Peter, was a knight in Caspian. He was rarely home, but when he was, Clay and Nick begged and nagged him endlessly to teach them to use a sword. At first he had flat out denied their request, but he hesitantly began to open up to the idea, he knew they would one day have to fight for themselves, so he finally caved._ _

__Peter took Clay and Nick to the spot they currently stood, a place where he had once trained with friends long ago. He had only planned on showing them the very basics, assuming they would lose interest, but little did he know they would quickly become obsessed. They pestered him on every detail of his life as a knight. They even gave themselves knight names, Dream and Sapnap. Clay taking the title Dream and Nick taking Sapnap._ _

__Peter had only begun training them every time he was home, which wasn’t very often. Clay and Nick, having each other to practice with, had gotten fairly good, at least for two six-year-olds. It was what they enjoyed doing and it seemed to be all they did sometimes, normally spending hours a day fighting with one another._ _

__\---_ _

__The rays of golden light reflected into their eyes as they began to walk home. They had just stored away the wooden swords behind the usual rock, hidden away by some underbrush and some weeds. Their walk home was filled with a conversation about their previous fight, giggling at their victories, and congratulating the other at their own losses._ _

__And, with a small wave, Nick was off, “Bye Sir Sapnap!” Clay called._ _

__“Bye Sir Dream, see you tomorrow!” Nick hollered back, both waving, giddy smiles crossing their faces._ _

__And so they continued, enjoying each other's presence and the bliss of ignorance._ _


	2. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell us that one story again!” exclaims Clay, very excited that his mother had finally agreed to telling him and Nick bedtime stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, sorry
> 
> enjoy :)

“Tell us that one story again!” exclaims Clay, very excited that his mother had finally agreed to telling him and Nick bedtime stories.

Catherine smiles. Nick was staying over for a sleepover at Clay’s house, a common occurrence for the two of them. They boys were inseparable at times, always beside one another. They were best friends and partners in crime.

“Please!” begs Nick, Clay chiming in, “Please tell us the story!”

“Fine, fine,” Catherine says, fully intending on telling it in the first place, “Let me get the book, ok?”

“Ok!” Both boys reply, excitement brimming from their voices.

Catherine hums as she stands up to leave the room. She smiles as the boys begin to whisper to each other, impatiently waiting for her to get the book.

Catherine walks from Clay’s room out through the kitchen and to her bedroom. She opens the door silently, sliding in and quickly scans the book case that stood to the left of the door. She had a rough idea where the book was, but it was late at night last time she put it back. Her eyes scan shelf by shelf looking for the book. It was a plain book, with a dark green cover. When she finally spots the book she pulls it out and looks down at the worn cover. It had been given to her by her mother, and her mother got it from her mother, and so on. It contained many stories of magical tales and prophecies, differentiations between the two had been long lost to time. She enjoyed reading it to Clay and Nick, though it only grew their curiosity of magic.

She slips out of the room and back to the boys, quickly adding another log to the fireplace in the kitchen on her way. When she opens the door the boys are practically bouncing around the room, their impatience is clear. Catherine smiles to herself and sits down between the boys. She opens the book and begins reading. 

\--

“Fin,” she says, long knowing the boys were fast asleep, but continued reading.

She sighs as she lifts the boys to lay on their respective beds, being careful to not disturb their peaceful slumbers. Then carefully wraps blankets around the boys and heads off to her room, placing the book back in its spot.

\--

Sun was streaming through the small window in the bedroom and poured over the boys' faces. Clays sits up, bringing a palm to his eye to try to rub away the tiredness in his eyes. He yawns as he pears over the side of the bed, a sleeping Nick lays there, unaware of anything around him, still peacefully asleep. 

Clays decides to let Nick sleep, after all he has a plan for today. _Wonder when he’ll wake up. ___

Clay tiptoes out of the room, avoiding all of the planks that he knew were squeaky, in an attempt to avoid waking up Nick and his mom. But, to his surprise, his mom was already up. She was standing in front of the stove cooking something. The smell of it hit Clay’s nose immediately. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the rooms and wafted around the house, Clay didn’t realize he was hungry until his stomach growled from the delicious smell in the air.

“Good morning Clay,” his mother says, not even turning around, immediately knowing it was her son.

“Morning!” Clay says, excitement clear in his voice.

Catherine smiles to herself. “Where’s Nick?” she asks, knowing the answer already. _He’s most likely still asleep. ___

__“He’s still asleep,” Clay says, confirming her thought, “I could wake him up if you want.”_ _

__The door behind them creaks, “No need for that,” Nick yawns, bring the palms of his hands to his eyes in an attempt to rub away the grogginess._ _

__“Hey Nick!” Clay exclaims, Nick flinches at the volume of his voice._ _

__“It’s too early for your excitement,” Nick laughs and Clay smiles._ _

__The boy's quiet chatter fills the kitchen. Catherine begins to brew a pot of coffee over the stove, soon expecting a visitor. The boys basically inhale their food and the talk. But, the boys pause their chatter when they hear a knock at the door._ _

__Catherine smiles from the stove, “Come on in Elizabeth!”_ _

__Elizabeth pushes the door open, Nick running across the kitchen and basically jumping into her arms, “Mom!” he exclaims._ _

__“Hey there Nick,” she says, giving him a tight hug, “Good morning Catherine, I hope all is well.”_ _

__Catherine hums in response, “Coffee?” she asks, even though she already knows the answer._ _

__“Of course!” Elizabeth smiles, gratefully accepting the mug from Catherine, steam pouring off the top._ _

__“Ok boys, run along now,” Catherine says as she turns to Nick, “Go outside and play, I’ll have lunch ready when you get back, ok?”_ _

__“Ok!” both boys chime._ _

__Elizabeth lets out a laugh as the boys practically trample over each other to throw their shoes on and run out the door. The boys look back at their moms and wave, giving them large smiles before closing the door behind them._ _

__“Have fun!” They call after them._ _

___Finally some peace and quiet, _thinks Catherine, and then asks, “So, Elizabeth, how’s your husband?”__ _ _

____“Oh, he’s well!” Says Elizabeth, “I just received one of his letters last night. Nick will be excited to read it tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s good to hear,” Catherine smiles, “Any big plans?”_ _ _ _

____“Not that he’s aware of,” Elizabeth says, “He wishes you well, Clay too. And, that we all are safe.”_ _ _ _

____Catherine nods, taking a sip of her coffee. Elizabeth hums as she sits down at the counter where the boys had previously been sitting. She thinks back to the times where she would be excited to find out Nick had magical abilities, before all of this chaos._ _ _ _

____“Wonder how many are left?” Elizabeth asks, “Magic users I mean.”_ _ _ _

____“Who knows,” replies Catherine, “The king’s efforts have been pretty thorough, it's like they’ve searched every nook and cranny for magic users.”_ _ _ _

____“Surprised we haven’t been found out yet, or them,” she says, glancing to the window where Nick and Clay could be seen poking around._ _ _ _

____“Don’t say that!” Catherine says, “We can at least have a little hope.”_ _ _ _

____“You know just as well as I do what’s going to happen,” she says, concern rimming her voice, “We can only keep them safe for so long. They are either going to have to flee or...yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“I know...I just, don’t want to think about it,” Catherine says, hoping to see the end of this constant state of fear, “All we can do is hope.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> twitter:[@pluralmoons](https://twitter.com/pluralmoons/)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short chapter to begin with. i'm finally committing to writing something, and recently i've been feeling rather inspired, so expect some longer chapters starting soon.
> 
> i expect to be uploading here every week or so, and feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! you can follow me on twitter [@pluralmoons!](https://twitter.com/pluralmoons/) :D


End file.
